Mystery Guest
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: All Kendall wanted was a little sleep after a rough night, but his roomate wakes him up, stumbling in with a mystery date. 3some. Kendall/Carlos/?


**I'm gonna admit to you guys, I've started to like Supernatural more than Big Time Rush. Don't panic! I'm sure ill start liking them as much again soon. In the meantime, this was sitting in my Docs and I had to publish it before it was forgotten!**

I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you may recognize in this story.

Kendall had gone to bed around eleven o'clock, his head pounding with one of the most terrible headaches he had ever experienced. Aside from giving their first ever performance as Big Time Rush, which Kendall was actually really nervous about, he had to deal with Jo all evening. Its not that he didn't like her, she was a sweet girl. Probably the sweetest Kendall had ever met, but she was just so damn clingy. And he couldn't stand that, not one bit. So he lied, saying that he assumed they were 'together', when in reality, he had no intention of being her boyfriend. His lie would probably, if not definitely make matters worse in the long run, but for then, it seemed like a quick fix.

As of now, Kendall was fast asleep in his single bed, and had been since around eleven-thirty. The four Tylenol he had taken had numbed his headache long enough for him to finally doze off.

It was around two o'clock in the morning when the bedroom door suddenly swung open, the sounds of quiet giggling making Kendall stir in his otherwise peacefull sleep. The blonde shifted beneath his warm covers, the heel of his hand rubbing into his tired eye.

_"Don't worry about him, he's sleeping,"_ The blonde faintly heard as he groggily opened his eyes, just in time to see the dim light of the living room disapear behind the now closed bedroom door. The room reverted back to being completely black, and Kendall, now fairly awake, could hear someone fumbling around to his left, Carlos' bed creeking loudly like someone had fell onto it. Kendall ran his fingers through his messy hair, attempting to become fully awake when suddenly, the blonde heard his roommate let a hushed giggle.

"Shh! You're gonna wake him up!" Carlos' raspy voice chuckled playfully as the rustling continued. Kendall's eyes went wide in the dark, realizing that Carlos, was not alone, and whoever he was with, was doing something quite innapropriate.

Kendall stayed frozen like that for a moment, not really knowing what to do as he listened to Carlos' low, throaty giggles. When the aching boy had left the dance, Carlos was still with Stephanie, so he figured it must be her with him, which made the blonde feel even more akward.

Kendall was attempting to process what to do, when all of the sudden, he began to hear kissing. And these were not the sounds of sweet, gentle kisses. They sounded wet and messy, maybe even rushed. Admitedly, Kendall could feel himself getting aroused, which was leaving a guilty feeling in his stomach.

"Mmm, you're so sexy Carlos." Kendall heard the guest say in a suprisingly deep tone. The blonde almost choked on his own breath when he heard this because, that was definitely not Stephanie's voice. In fact, it was a voice he knew all too well. As on instinct, Kendall rolled completely over, hastily flicking on the lamp between his and Carlos' beds. As his eyes squinted and adjusted to the light, an instant blush went across his pale face.

"Kendall!" James shrieked, as his body jerked up, Carlos bolting up as well, his legs on either side of James' hips. "I tho-we thought you were sleeping! Ohshit," James wiggled out from beneath Carlos, snagging his T shirt from the floor and holding it to his chest. The Latino quickly jumped up beside his much taller friend, fumbling to slip the button through his pants to fasten them.

"What the fuck were you guys doing?" Kendall sat straight up, his frantic green eyes looking over the scene before him. Both teens stood there, embarrassed and shocked looks painted across their faces, their lips obviously swollen from kissing. They were both half naked, James in nothing but boxers and Carlos in his jeans. And to top it all off, James' hair was an utter mess.

"This is seriously not what it looks like, I promise!" Carlos jumped into the conversation, his dark eyebrows turned up in anxiety. Kendall just sat there, his mouth hanging open, asking himself numerous questions in his mind. None of them were too important to distract him from the growing erection pressing against his sweat pants.

The blonde felt a jolting shiver run through his body as his eyes flicked down, seeing the large bulges in both his band mate's pants and boxers . Biting his lip, he brought his eyes back up, staring at the boy's scared expressions. "Then what were you doing?"

James immediately turned to Carlos, who's face screwed unreadable, as if he was searching his brain for a reliable excuse to throw at Kendall. The blonde cocked a single eyebrow, Carlos' expression looking dumb. James and Carlos were certinaly not the sharpest knives in the drawer.

"Okay so maybe it was what it looked like," the Latino akwardly laughed as James sighed, rolling his hazel eyes. Carlos moved forward, gripping Kendall's shirt. "Please don't tell anyone Kendall, please!"

There was about a million things Kendall could have said at that moment, and he will never regret picking the response he had. "Okay, I won't. _If..._"

Carlos and James' eyes went wide as they nodded their heads, pleading for their friend to spit his point out. Kendall smirked crookedly.

"...If you do a little something for me."

Kendall climbed out of his bed, walking over to the bedroom door and turning the knob's lock. Carlos and James looked oddly at the blonde, not very sure of what he was going to do next. Kendall turned around, walking up to face the two lovers. "Let me in on the fun."

"W-What do you mean?" James asked lowly, watching Kendall's eyes turn lustfully towards him.

"I mean," he began before moving closer to the two, running both his hands down their bare chests. They shivered slightly. "_let me in on the fun._"

Carlos yelped as Kendall pushed them both down onto his bed, a smirk stuck to the blonde's face as he watched both James and Carlos look up at him with suprised eyes. Kendall licked his pink lips, tugging upwards at the hem of his shirt, pulling the garment over his head and tossing it to the floor. Carlos' brown eyes glanced over at James unsurley, who was gazing at Kendall's shirtless body shamelessly, his mouth falling slightly open. He decided to do the same, letting his sights graze over the blonde's toned, hairless chest, leading down to his flat stomach, a bit of hair trailing down his naval and into his sweat pants. Carlos breathed heavily, as this could possibly be the sexiest thing that has ever happened to him.

"Get on your knees," Kendall suddenly spoke, his tone low and demanding. The two on the bed looked at one another for a moment before smiling, slipping off of the bed and down the carpeted floor. Kendall's thumbs sunk into the elastic of his sweat pants, tugging them down and letting them stop around his knees. His cock his bounced out, revealing that he was goint commando to breathed in sharply while James clentched his bottom lip between his teeth, both staring at the massive cock in their faces.

"You guys ever sucked each other off?" Kendall asked, his eyebrows raised into his bangs as he looked down at the two, who blushed and nodded cutley up at their dominator. The blonde smirked, holding back a moan as he pictured Carlos on his back, James' cock shoved down his throat. "Good, now let's see what you can do together,"

James waisted no time leaning forward, poking his tonuge out and flicking it against the tip of Kendall's cock, making the standing boy bite his lip in approval. This seemed to turn Carlos on, a soft whimper leaving his throat as he watched James wrap his full lips around Kendall, sliding the length into his hot mouth. The Latino glanced up at Kendall, who was looking down at him already.

"Ngh-come on Carlos...put those sexy little lips to work," Kendall smiled, his left hand pushing James' head further down onto his cock, his fingers tangled in his sandy hair. Carlos felt his own dick pulse beneath his jeans as he looked back down, seeing James' hazel eyes lock with his. The sandy haired teen pulled away, sliding his tonuge across Kendall's length, as if encouraging the Latino to join him. Carlos smirked, leaning in.

His pink tonuge came out, rolling itself along the side of Kendall's hard cock, making the blonde groan at the new sensation. James soon began to do the same, the two boys growing more confident by the second with their new object of desire.

"Oh fuck yeah," Kendall moaned, watching as James and Carlos licked his cock, their tonuges touching and sliding across one another in the process. And at this moment, Kendall swears he's never been this turned on in his life.

Carlos' lips wrapped around the side of the tip, James copying, and they began to kiss, their tonuges popping out and swirling around the blonde's cockhead. "You guys are too fucking sexy..." Kendall groaned, watching James' head back away to whisper something into Carlos' ear.

Carlos turned his gaze up at Kendall, who stared curiously down at the duo. The Latino smiled before sliding the dick into his mouth, still staring up at his friend with provoking brown eyes. Kendall bucked forward and let a throaty moan escape his mouth as James held Carlos' short black hair, making Kendall face fuck the smallest of the group.

The Latino's mouth slipped back and fourth over Kendall's thick cock, his tonuge teasing the underside. "You like that Kendall?" James suddenly breathed, watching as he forced Carlos' head back and fourth. Kendall just nodded, leaning his head back to let a moan out as he felt the tip of his dick hit the back of Carlos' throat, sliding down.

"That's right...make him _cum_ baby..." James lustfully watched as Carlos deep throated, his vibrating moans causing his tight throat muscles to contract around Kendall's cock. The blonde suddenly pulled Carlos away from his dick and wrapped his hand around it, pumping it quickly.

James licked his lips as Kendall let out a long groan, his cum squirting all over Carlos' tan face. The Latino, having closed his eyes when Kendall reached his orgasm, opened them, looking up at the blonde as he felt the cum slidding down his cheeks. James had slipped his hand down his boxers, rubbing his aching length watching as Carlos stood to his feet.

"Did you like that?" The Latino asked teasingly, running his tonuge along his bottom lip, tasting the bitter subsatnce. Kendall's cheeks were bright red as he stared at Carlos' defiled face, and suddenly had the urge to kiss him.

He yanked Carlos forward, smashing his lips against his friends' in one swift move. Kendall could feel his own cum smear against his face, and fuck did he love it.

**Sorry this ends so...unfinished. Just, sorry.**


End file.
